Freiturnier
Twelfth Tier Arm armor, with Tilt Glove lower and Fluted Glove higher. It has high resists of 7 to all three damage types: Blunt, Slash, and Pierce. 12/12/12 Prevalence * Combined with the equal Tier Plate Armor body armor or Plate Leggings foot armor (recommended, for the extremely high Resists), it makes the equal Tier head armor Close Helm. Note there are no Plate Leggings to be had, but they can be crafted easily from two Missaglia * Combined with the equal Tier head armor Close Helm it makes the equal Tier Plate Armor body armor. Tilt Gloves (34 in game) have very high Type bonuses, tied for second highest with Missaglia (17 in game), and inferior only to Fluted Armor (3 in game). Thus they are a valuable tool in crafting, and since two Tilt Gloves make a better Freiturnier than the base Freiturnier drop, the availability of Freiturniers can simply be considered to be half that of Tilt Gloves. Stats = Recipes = Freiturnier is part of only abnormal Progressions * Tilt Glove x 2 = Freiturnier * Freiturnier + Rondanche = Fluted Glove weak to Pierce; Rondanche usurps Tilt Glove's place in the progression (Vambrace + Plate Glove = Rondanche, a result weak to Blunt. Combining manufactured and base Rondanches will make a result of more than zero pierce and blunt but still very weak compared to devolved Tilt Gloves). Because of the weakness of Rondanche normally, it is preferable to Devolve Tilt Gloves or Freiturniers to create Rondanche. One recipe: Freiturnier + Brigandine = Rondanche (Tilt Glove + Tilt Glove = Freiturnier), (Tilt + Missaglia = Armet. Armet + Tilt = Brigandine). An alternative that uses up Basinet, quite common (two on Kesch Bridge alone) and although it is half the strength of Tilt Glove, at least it is balanced: Tilt + Basinet = Rondanche * Rondanche plus Tilt Glove makes Rondanche, rather than the next Design in the Progression, Freiturnier. This is a result weakened by Rondanche from Tilt Glove's superior strength Mismatch can be used to make higher quality versions of other armor pieces, such as Basinet + Tilt Glove = Rondanche or Jambeau + Tilt Glove = Rondanche or Brigandine + Freiturnier Morphs This is the path that must be taken to create, with multiple combinations, high resists on helms and then body armor: # Arm + Leg = Helm # Arm + Helm = Body The most efficient way is to look for a progression that creates the desired Tier of Arm and Leg, or Arm and Helm, and then combine those to make Helm or Body, rather than creating lower tier results such as the following, and then searching for more combinations to make a progression: # Freiturnier + Missaglia = Close Helm. Now a Armet or Burgonet recipe from Tilt Gloves etc would be required # Freiturnier + Close Helm = Brigandine. Now a Plate Mail or Fluted Armor recipe with high Type would be needed And so on. Sadly, being efficient takes a lot of the research and creativity out of the process, but it really does save a lot of time Both Head and Arm Equipment can be created by two Morph types. Head + Leg = Arm, Body + Leg = Arm. This is not usually useful, since Arm armor, through Tilt Glove, has high resists already * Close Helm + Plate Leggings * Plate Mail + Plate Leggings Both of these recipes will almost always result in a Tilt Glove that is the material of the Missaglia, according to the rule of Prevalence. Exceptions are Rare Combinations Reinforcing Tilt Gloves can make armor stronger in weapon type resistances by combining * Freiturnier (Tilt Glove + Tilt Glove) + Tilt Glove = Tilt Glove, so this can be repeated indefinitely. Items with widely disparate, very unequal Type bonuses combine at a detriment to the high Type bonus, so it is probably best to do this in more numerous combinations, rather than creating one super-Freiturnier to combine with a single Tilt Glove Drops Freiturniers drop exclusively in Undercity West, in areas only accessible with the Silver Key and Gold Key. Silver Key Areas, Gold Key & Rood Inverse Areas. This is of little consequence for armor; availability is simply half that of Tilt Glove (See Tilt Glove#Drops. There are 34 drops of Tilt Glove in the game, including first and second playthroughs and triggered conditions See also * Arm Armor Combinations in Vagrant Story * Armor Combinations Category:Tier 12 Armor Category:Armor Category:Arm Armor